Beyblade: V-Force - Episode 14
is the fourteenth episode of Beyblade: V-Force. Plot Ray and Max have been confronted by Joseph and Mariam and just as Tyson runs up, Ozuma, the Saint Shields leader, challenges Tyson to a battle. As it rages on, Tyson is forced to call out his Victory Tornado attack in order to win, which he does. After the fight, Ozuma flippantly tells Tyson he needs to improve his Bit Beast technique which stumps Tyson, especially after winning. Meanwhile, Gideon oversees Doctor B who unveils the first ever Cyber Bit Beast which is the most powerful beast in the world. The cloned power from the sacred Bit Beasts has been compressed into a blade. But first it has to be tested and Gerry, one of the best bladers Team Psykick has to offer, is chosen. His mission is to enter a local tournament and draw out the Cyber Bit Beast in battle to see how it handles. Oddly enough, the Bladebreakers show up at the tournament just as Gerry calls out his Bit Beast. This is when things go horribly wrong as the beast goes totally out of control and self-destructs, with Gerry losing his mind. This winds uo leaving the Bladebreakers to wonder what Team Psykick is up to. Major Events *Tyson beats Ozuma for the first time. *The first Cyber Bit Beast, Cyber Dragoon, is revealed. **This bit-beast proves to be too unstable and causes the blader to go insane. Characters *Tyson Granger *Ray Kon *Max Tate *Kenny *Dizzi *Kai Hiwatari *Hilary Tachibana *Ozuma *Dunga *Mariam *Joseph *Doctor B *Gideon *Gerry (debut) *Mr. Dickenson Beyblades *Dragoon V (Tyson's) *Flash Leopard (Ozuma's) *Vortex Ape (Dunga's) *Cyber Dragoon (Test Version) (Gerry's) Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger (Dragoon V) vs. Ozuma (Flash Leopard) = Tyson & Dragoon Trivia Gallery tumblr_opa8bdW3Jh1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_opa8lebjRo1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_opa8zndpl51w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_opaad9GkLt1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_opacdxy6LV1w4q252o1_1280.png Ozuma07.png Ozuma08.png Ozuma09.png JosephandMariam01.png saintshields01.png saintshields02.png Hilary01-1.png Hilary02.png 5799.jpg 5800.jpg 341763.jpg 5796.jpg GRG.png Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1_3103.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1_4571.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1_6306.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1_7674.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1_10377.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1_11812.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1_17150.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1_22422.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1_33534.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1_49016.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1_60994.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1_344511.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1_137871.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1_82316.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1_88522.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1_90524.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1_218351.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1_219119.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1_225792.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1_248281.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1_253587.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1_285085.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1_325559.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1_347447.jpg S02E14-220516_1.jpg S02E14-220521_1.jpg S02E14-220527_1.jpg S02E14-220930_1.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Original Series